


Family Trip for the Win

by Akinasky



Series: SterekBingo 2020 [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family, Found Family and Birth Family, Hollywood, M/M, SterekBingo 2020, Travel, hollywood sign, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Derek take Stiles and the girls to see the Hollywood sign and to ask a certain question.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Original Child Character(s), Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Original Child Character(s)
Series: SterekBingo 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729129
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	Family Trip for the Win

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekbingo Travel and Hollywood

Stiles watched as Derek and Lorelai got all their bags into the back of the vehicle and then Lore jumped into the backseat next to Hanna and buckled in while Derek leaned in and kissed Stiles gently on lips, "You ready for this?"

Stiles smiled, "Not really. We know exactly how crazy those two are when we are all together."

Derek nodded, "This is going to be good for all of us, it’s been a whirlwind and we spend almost all of our time with the betas and our friends, which is great but we've been together for over a year now and haven't been alone in weeks."

"I mean, we aren't going to be alone, we're bringing the girls," Stiles chuckled.

"You know what I mean, as a family and as partners."

"I love it when you talk domestic," Stiles responded with waggling brows. 

Derek rolled his eyes, smiling as the girls started chanting for them to get a move on and Stiles laughed as they rounded to the front seats, Derek taking the driver's side since he was a better driver and didn't mind the long distances while Stiles could handle them but he still gets distracted, especially with both of the girls in the car at once.

In the past year they had been together, Stiles and Derek made themselves take their time despite the fact that their daughters have tried to force them to start dating and then fake married them in the living room of the loft and now refer to them has husbands and to each other as sisters. Derek hadn’t wanted to move to fast and end up hurting Stiles, Hanna and Lore. He wanted Stiles but they needed to be sure.

And now he was.

They got on the road and took the drive into Los Angeles at a slightly more sedate pace than a lot of the other cars on the road, Stiles fed the girls at least three times even though they ate breakfast before making the trip and they were enjoying movies on the kindle. Derek and Stiles talked and touched each other gently on the shoulder or the leg or the arm when they could without being distracted on the road. Derek watched as Stiles pointed out things in the loud and crazy town once they were in the thick of it but Derek had a final location planned. He knew this trip was probably a poorly hidden secret but Stiles wasn’t shoving it in his face.

“Do you think we should park somewhere and walk down some of the paths, see the stars?” Stiles asked, excited despite the fact that he’d been in LA a couple times in his life. The girls were oohing and ahhing about the possibility but Derek locked eyes with one then the other and they told Stiles that this was important and they _had_ to see what they were coming here for.

Stiles nodded, holding his hands up in surrender, “I get it my darlings, we have to see the Hollywood Sign. You know, I don’t think anyone is actually supposed to be near the sign.”

“Well we are going to the lookout point, we will be able to see it in the distance and we can zoom in at least.”

“You don’t want to trespass to see the sign?” Stiles asked Derek.

“No, Stiles I really don’t.”

“Daddy, what’s trespass?” Lorelai asked and Derek looked at her in the mirror.

“It means you broke a rule to visit a place that’s protected, the Hollywood sign is a pretty important landmark and we wouldn’t want anything to happen to it, right?”

They both nodded while Derek took them onto the route to the overlook and they all piled out as soon as he parked. Derek checked his pocket for the little velvet bag and the girls grabbed their cameras as they walked up to the highest point on the overlook and Stiles rushed over to the wall closest to the sign and immediately started taking pictures, chattering to the girls. Hanna and Lore were both taking pictures as well but Lore was fiddling with the camera and giving Derek a look.

Derek moved behind Stiles, not close enough that when he turned Stiles wouldn’t feel trapped or jerk back to hard against the wall he was pressed against. He took a deep breath and knelt down and waited as Stiles turned excitedly, “Derek! Are you seeing—what?” he paused.

“Stiles Stilinski, I have something I want to ask you.”

“Dammit Derek,” Stiles exclaimed, almost laughing but still shocked and waiting.

“Wasn’t exactly the response I was expecting,” Derek said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring inside the pouch.

“I don’t know why you didn’t expect something like that,” Hanna said even as she was taking pictures of Derek and Stiles. Derek shook his head at the little monster and turned back to Stiles.

“I have been so blessed in my life, to have the pack and Lorelai but it wasn’t until we got together that I felt for the first time that I was blessed beyond measure and that I didn’t have to be a father alone. That Lore and I could have partners in this life. You gave me that and that’s more than I could have ever dreamed for. Stiles, will you marry me and take Lorelai as your daughter? Will you give me the opportunity to be a father to Hanna, in every aspect of life?”

Stiles sniffled a little, looking a little damp and honestly Derek was struggling not to let the sappiness overwhelm him as Stiles didn’t answer. He figured he knew the answer and the scents coming from Stiles were positive and alive but it was taking him so long to speak.

“Tata, its rude not to answer,” Hanna said with a nudge and they all laughed.

“I was going to propose to you this weekend, who plans to see the Hollywood sign for their daughter and then use it to propose? Jerk! And yes!”

There was an eruption of cheering around them from strangers as Derek slipped the ring onto Stiles’s left ring finger and pulling him into a passionate kiss before leaning down and lifting both of the girls up into a shared family hug.

They were already a family; they had already been ‘married’ by their daughters months ago so this was really just a last little bit of paperwork. Legally a family and Derek was so thrilled that his daughter found Hanna and brought them all together once again.


End file.
